Adam?
Adam? is an ass, likes animes, and especially Gunnerkrigg Court! He was a late addition to the Sal's TMZ lineup. He started as a salfag, then became a DM Wannabe. He discovered The Gorillaz and become "That Gorillaz guy". Finally, he watched Death Note and became addicted to anime, then went completely batshit insane. He goes by the name of Dexter_Morgan on Habitat. Adam? in the beginning This guy was a jerk. He got Yelo's topic closed, Cactus banned, and even said he wasn't going to miss Daniel. What the hell. He also took himself completely seriously, which is what most salfags seem to do. Descent into Troll Like any self-respecting member of sals , Adam? originally wanted to become a dm. The Congratulations Topics , the pip, the respect of ever salfag, that's what Adam? wanted to have. Unfortunately, time passed. Adam grew impatient. He had been reporting people for years and he still wasn't a dm! So, Adam? became a pcfag and said he never wanted to be a dm. What a downright lie. Then Adam? saw the light and became a Runescape Warrior, surpassing every other position on Sal's Glorious Republic of Runescape Forum! Adam?: Hated by all or some. In a recent poll on Definition's blog, 100% of the forum agreed Adam? to be a troll. He also posts topics in the announcements forum and in general acts like a huge douche bag. His blog has been voted "worst" for two consecutive years. thumb|300px|right|One of Adam's anime shit videos. Personal Projects Adam is owner and operator of The Super Cliche Anime Adventure, which follows the story of Bob. Bob is an average anime shounen hero who gets super powers for no reason and goes off to kill people for no reason. The result is an incredibly anti-lulz adventure that seems to only entertain Adam himself. But at least he is a great artist! Recently, Adam? started the Sal's original anime series called Dragon Sal Z. It's a major hit and episodes are released weekly! It follows the story of 4 trolls, Adam?, xrvn, man, and yelo, who become Runescape Warriors and fight for the justice of Earth. They also fight for daniel. The Harmonic Door The most commented blog on Sal's for god knows what reason. Adam? posts shit nobody cares about and anime. He also BAAAAAAAWS about stuff and is then made fun of. Adam? is fucking huge Dear god, this kid is a freak. He's 6'8'' and weighs 230 pounds. What the hell are his parents feeding him. It's too bad all that height didn't translate to where it matters if you know what I mean. eyebrows'' To understand the joke, please see Deadpan Humor. Since Adam? is so huge, he plays basketball. He claims he is good. The Newspaper Newspaper died. It was bad. Adam made shit comics. Famous Quotes Ok, so most of you know I like anime. I don't watch it daily, but definitley more than I watch normal TV. I'm a decent fan of anime, but I know that anime should be kept to the internet because a) it's not socially accepted and b) just plain nerdy to talk outside of it. Also c) the only people who talk about it in my school are goths. I pass this group of self-proclaimed goths and emos one day, and hear one girl singing in Japanese. Instantly I pick up the tune and realize it's the theme song from Elfen Lied. Ok, she's singing the theme to an anime to a group of her friends...in school? That's odd, even for me. When I recognized it, I immediatley swung my head towards them and looked for about two seconds. They instantly glared at me and probably thought I didn't know what anime was. Whatever. The only time I've ever discussed anime in school was telling some kid who liked it to go watch Death Note. Past that, NTY. I Got Cactus banned. Yeah, I reported his blog entry to Patou because it broke the rules, and I was tired of his abusing the blog block system. So, there you go. I'm not sad that he's gone and I don't care if people hate me because of this. Ok, so I didn't actualy go out and contact him off sals and make him confess to something like Nicole P, and he probably would have been banned anyway, but...whatever. This entry is meaningless, like everything else on this blog. DM In an attempt to ruin Dragon Sal Z forever, the staff promoted Adam? to DM. However, he sidestepped this by making it irrelevant to the plot and a joke in itself. He will probably be demoted in a month because of this.